earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Erik Lehnsherr
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. Biography Childhood: 1960 - 1973 Max Eisenhardt was born to two Holocaust survivors in East Germany. Max's parents told him all about the horrors they witnessed at the hands of men. Max was disgusted to learn these things, but also angry that his parents did nothing to stop it, instead putting their faith in a "deaf god." Coming of Age: 1973 - 1978 As a teenager, the Eisenhardts decided to escape East Germany and devised a means to flee to West Germany. In the escape process, the Eisenhardts were captured by troops. Max's father fought against the captors to give his wife and son time to escape, but he was beaten down, surrendered, yet still executed on the spot. Enraged by this, Max unleashed his fury... and only in the aftermath did he realize that he had not only killed the soldiers, but also his mother. Horrified, Max quickly fled, eventually finding his way to Transia. There he began a new life under the name Josef Maximoff. Early Adulthood: 1978 - 1985 Knowing he was different, Josef became increasingly distrustful. He only found comfort among other marginalized peoples and took to living with a Romany camp near Mt. Wundagore. He fell in love with a young woman in the camp. Her name was Magda. When it was discovered she was pregnant, Josef proposed and the two were married. To support his family, Josef found work in a smelting factory in a nearby city. He also continued to practice his powers in secret. In rapid succession, Josef and his young wife had four children. Their first was Anya, followed by the twins Pietro and Wanda, and finally Lorna. With the birth of Lorna, Josef realized he could no longer keep his nature secret from Magda as their daughter had been born with bright green hair, eyes, and lips. Magda was scared, but ultimately the love of her children overcame her fear. A drunken mob formed after hearing the rumor of the girl born to Josef, along with some other stories concerning strange things others had seen Josef do. Violence broke out at the camp. As the men tried to burn Josef alive, Anya ran out to save her father. Magda tried to rein her daughter in, but both were shot in the confusion. Seeing his wife and daughter murdered, Josef became enraged. He lost control of his powers. Josef buried his wife and eldest daughter, but left the other corpses for the crows. With the graves dug, Josef gathered his living children, and brought them with him to America. Coming to America: 1985 - 1995 Upon arriving in America, Josef became Erik Lehnsherr. He took a job as an electrician at ESU to gain access to the Human Genome Project. There he met another mutant: Charles Xavier, who was a researcher for the project. The two became quick friends. Erik soon met Raven Darkholme and Jason Wyngarde, two other mutants who infiltrated the project as part of a secret investigation. Erik caught them attempting to destroy the files on mutants which Erik and Charles were sequestering. When Erik learned why, he told Charles that they should destroy the files to protect mutants. Charles had a different idea and convinced Erik to join him in using the files to start a private community for mutants at Charles' family estate. When the majority of mutants they found were children, the community became a school. Erik soon found himself the assistant headmaster of the school. Analysis * Mutant Level: Erik is an Beta-Level Mutant with Alpha-Level projected potential. * Mutation - Magnetokinetic: Erik has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that to manipulate metal and achieve a variety of effects. ** Magnetic Force Fields: Erik can protect himself and others with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. ** Magnetic Armor: Erik can reinforce the iron in his own body to make him somewhat more resilient to damage from external violent sources. ** Magnetic Blast: Erik can expel concentrated electromagnetic pulses, which are able to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. ** Magnetic Flight: Erik is capable of sustaining a limited form of flight (or levitation) through interacting with the Earth's magnetic field. ** Geo-Magnetic Link: Erik can sense anomalies in Earth's magnetic field. This allows him to detect other mutants with abilities similar to his. ** Metallic Manipulation: Erik can manipulate metallic matter at the sub-atomic level. By creating powerful electromagnetic fields around metallic objects, Erik can move and manipulate such objects remotely. While in such a field, Erik can levitate these objects with concentration. ** Telepathic Resistance: Erik's body has heightened electromagnetic activity, which causes feedback with telepathic signals, especially for those psychics who may not have encountered such interference before. * Expertise - Electrician: Erik is a talented electrician. * Expertise - Mechanic: Erik is a skilled automotive mechanic. * Expertise - Metalworker: Erik is a skilled metallurgist. * Background - Wanderer: Though lacking a significant formal education, Erik speaks seven languages and has traveled the world extensively. He is also quite intelligent. He has a natural aptitude for strategic thinking, as evidenced by his ability to challenge Charles Xavier at chess - a game which Erik had never played before being taught by Xavier. * Anger: Understandably, Erik has a visible resentment towards society and humanity at large. Harboring these feelings for so long has left him prone to being consumed by negative thoughts. Though still prone to bursts of violence, such as crushing metal cans with his powers or punching a wall, I've never seen any such behavior directed toward his children. Quite the contrary, the presence of children seems to have a calming effect on Erik. This school seems to be just what he needs to heal. * Violent Past: Erik has killed before. Though the situations were arguably justified, it is possible that Erik may kill again if put in similar situations. * Faculty Duties: In addition to working as Assistant Headmaster of the school, Erik also maintains the school's motor pool and teaches courses in Automotive Mechanics, Electronics, Flight Principles, and Blasting Principles. Threat Assessment * Might: 3 - Peak Human * Acumen: 4 - Gifted * Speed: 3 - Exceptional * Tactical: 4 - Experienced Fighter * Energy: 6 - Mastered * Resilience: 3 - Enhanced, ToughCerebro Files: Erik Lehnsherr Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Erik was taken on September 5th, 1993. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". Notes * Erik Lehnsherr resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Erik Lehnsherr * Character Gallery: Erik Lehnsherr Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:X-Men Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Widowed Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Germans Category:Mechanics Category:Magnetic Manipulation Category:Force Field Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Multilingualism Category:Teachers Category:Pedagogy Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Beta-Level Mutant Category:Alpha-Class Mutant Category:A3 Mutant Category:Jewish